A yullen story
by Kaze Hatake
Summary: this is a YULLEN! there you've been warned. Lavi, Allen and, Kanda go on a mission, no one but Lenalee knows about Allen and Kanda being a couple, however that is not the case when they get back. Lavi finds out about the two on the mission. T for Kanda's mouth and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just the beginning**_

Allen Walker woke up to sun shining through the window of the room he was in. now contrary to popular belief Allen was _not_ a morning person, with a quiet groan he rolled over within the arms holding him to bury his face in his boyfriends chest to block out the light. A second later he heard and felt a chuckle before a deep voice said, "Come I've let you sleep longer than normal. You have to get back to your room in case Lenalee comes looking for you. You know she'll come to asking if I know where you are, and you're not ready to expose our relationship yet, right?"

Allen sat up the sheets pooling around his hips and looked over at Kanda, "You know what Yuu… I really don't care if they know or not anymore." Kanda looked at him with wide eyes before a smirk appeared on his face, "Good, then let's go back to bed." He said pulling Allen back down and cuddling him from behind. A few minutes later they were both back into the land of dreams.

After about two hours Kanda awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He got up, carefully so as not to wake Allen, and walked over to the door. In the short time it had taken him to do that the knocking had gotten steadily louder to the point where he thought it would wake Allen. He threw open the door to see Lenalee getting ready to knock again. He growled and hissed quietly, "be quiet and get in here."

Lenalee nodded and stepped in, "Kanda," she whispered, "do you have any idea where Allen is?" Kanda in a rare moment when he wasn't alone with Allen let a smile grace his face before gesturing to his bed. Lenalee looked over and her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"Are-are you two together?!" she asked in shock. Kanda nodded before asking, "What did you need with Allen?"

"Nii-san has a mission for you two and Lavi. He needs you in his office in an hour. Kanda nodded again before bending over and kissing Allen's forehead. "I'll get him up." Lenalee nodded and left the room. Kanda sighed before gently shaking Allen to get him to wake up. Allen opened his eyes and whimpered as the light shone into them. Kanda chuckled and said, "Come on get up. Komui needs us in his office. He has a mission for us and the baka usage." Allen smiled and said, "Ok." Before getting up and getting dressed. After they were both dressed and ready they began their trek down to the science department to be briefed for their mission.

_**This is just the prologue if you want I will continue this story. This is an experiment for me, but if you want I will continue it. I honestly want to but, I want to know YOUR opinion on it. If I get enough reviews saying to continue it I will. SO REVIEW!**_

-Kaze Hatake

-The wolf


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yullen story chapter two.**_

_**A/N so… I couldn't figure out how to rewrite the cross mission so… I decided to create a mission of my own, I hope it works.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN**_

Kanda walked into Komui's office carrying Allen on his back, the other two males in the room looked at them in shock while Lenalee just giggled.

Shortly afterwards Lavi snapped out of his stupor, "Whoa dude! What happened? Kanda beat you up and Lenalee make him carry you here?" he asked.

Allen looked up with a tired face, "no I didn't want to walk, and I'm too tired so I asked Yuu to carry me here."

Everyone in the room waited for Kanda to drop Allen and go at him to Mugen, but to their shock Kanda just chuckled and said, "I told you not to stay up so late last night reading. If you had listened you wouldn't be so tired. Come on Moyashii, wake up."

Allen groaned and buried his face into Kanda's neck muttering, "m'not a Moyashii."

Kanda sighed and sat Allen down on the couch saying, "come on love, you need to at least wake up long enough for Komui to tell us what our mission. I'll let you sleep on the train."

Allen nodded and opened his eyes focusing on Komui's face, of which was still looking at them in confusion.

"I still don't get it…" Lavi said, "Why would Yuu-Chan agree to carry you? I thought the two of you hated each other."

Allen sighed he was rather grumpy from having to get up and deal with them without getting the proper breakfast in first, "Lavi… I thought you were supposed to be a genius, isn't kind of obvious Bakanda is my Boyfriend? Now if you don't mind Komui, I'm tired, hungry and in a bad mood so please tell us the mission."

Komui nodded and pushing his glasses up his nose began the mission details, "well there has been signs of innocence along the hillside of Tokyo japan. Yes Kanda, you're going home. Anyway there have also been sightings of Akuma and Noah near your old family home. You, Allen and Lavi will be in charge of getting the innocence. Good luck." They nodded and turned to leave when Komui stopped them by adding, "Oh, and Kanda? I expect you to talk to your family and let the all know who you are." Kanda scowled but nodded and they left. After the train ride they got on a boat to japan, another train ride into Tokyo and then a bus ride to Kanda's old place where the only interesting things were Kanda nearly killing Lavi for trying to draw on Allen's face and nearly being kicked off the bus for being too loud, Allen was finally awake and they were all stretching their legs.

All of the sudden there was a shout of, "OH MY GOD! Yuu Kanda! Never thought I'd see the day you'd return to this place. Your parents know?" they turned around or rather Lavi and Allen turned, Kanda whipped around so fast that he nearly stumbled, he had a look of clear shock on his face.

After a few seconds of staring at his old best friend his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing and a smirk graced his face, "No, I was planning on surprising them. Hopefully it'll give my old man a heart-attack. Hideki… the red-head is Lavi Bookman, or Baka Usagi, he's my "Best friend" where I work and the white haired one is my boyfriend Allen walker. Allen… Usagi… this is my old best friend Hideki Hotaku."

Lavi and Allen looked at the brunette male in shock, "How did you get this ice prick to show emotion?! Allen can get all of his emotions but I can only get him angry." Lavi said in shock.

"Pleasure to meet you. Please ignore Lavi, he's rather loud, sorry about that." Allen said in his calming British accent.

"Whoa! You're British! Never expected Kanda to date a brit, he was always going on about how annoying they were. And no worries about red over there, my little sister's worse. Well Kanda… you ready to see your family?"

"No, let's go." Kanda said stomping towards the house. When he got there he rang the doorbell and the door was answered by an older version of Kanda himself.

"What are you doing back without a warning? Who are they?" the man asked.

"You know very well that if I had called Kaa-san would have had a party going for me." Kanda replied.

"That's true…" The man said.

They stood there for a few minutes before Kanda huffed and said, "I'll explain who they are in a minute, now Tou-san, are you going to let us in? Or are we supposed to sleep out here tonight?"

The man nodded and let them in. once they were inside a fair-skinned brunette came in to the room, "Masashi, who was at the door?" At that moment she noticed the three teens, one of which looked like a younger version of her husband, "Yuu! Oh my precious baby! Why didn't you call to say you were coming home?" She advanced on him and pulled him into a hug. Kanda scowled and pushed her off, "Lets proceed into the sitting room and you can explain who your companions are."

The exorcists followed Kanda's parents into another room where they sat down. Lavi on the couch, Kanda in a chair and Allen on Kanda's lap.

Kanda's dad started off the conversation by asking, "Where have you been son?"

Kanda sighed and shifted Allen into a more comfortable position on his lap before answering, "England."

"What were you doing in England and why do you have a sword and your red-haired friend have a hammer?" His mother asked.

"I'm an exorcist for the black order, I know you've heard of them, after all you always wished for me to be one. The sword is Mugen, my innocence. The red-head is Lavi and the hammer is his innocence. The boy on my lap is Allen Walker, my boyfriend and his innocence is his left hand. We are ALL exorcists and I don't care if you don't approve of Allen, I'm keeping him."

Allen smacked Kanda's chest and said, "I'm not a possession. Pleasure to meet you Kanda-samas." He bowed his head slightly to the shocked parents.

"Allen walker… I know that name from somewhere…" Kanda's father said in thought, "Oh! I remember, I met you when I visited Mana just after he'd adopted you. I'll tempered brat you were then, good to see Mana knocked some manners into you, eh red?"

Allen scowled slightly, "I haven't been called Red since Mana died, and I remember you. You told me that I was a filthy little brat and I responded by telling you to go shove a spiked stick up your arse. After you left Mana took to the back of the circus tent and told me that if I wasn't nicer that I would never help him with his shows and I would be packing up the entire circus by myself. I was a naïve kid and believed him so I was nicer the next time I talked to someone."

Kanda and Lavi had looked at Allen in shock when he said how he used to be. Kanda was worried what his father's reaction would be but to his shock Masashi just laughed and said, "You earned my respect after you'd stood up to me, no one had ever done that before. I'll allow you to date my son." Allen nodded and leaned back against Kanda, blushing.

"I remember you telling me about that after you'd gotten home. I couldn't quit laughing over the fact that a five year old kid had talked back to you." Kanda's mother said, "Allen, Lavi, you can call us by our names, I am Michiko. Now I'm sure you're all tired why don't you …"

She was cut off by Allen's eye activating, "Akuma! There are about 10 of them outside!" he hopped off Kanda's laugh and activated crown clown before rushing outside, the others following close on his heels. The elder Kanda's walked over to window and watched as the exorcists easily took down the Akuma. As soon as they'd all been defeated they heard the sound of clapping and Tyki Mikk stepped around the side of the house, "good job exorcists. Tell me Kanda, How does it feel to be home?"

Inside the house Kanda's parents watched as a dark skinned male came into the view and their son and company tensed. They couldn't hear what was being said but had a felling this male was bad news.

"What do you want Tyki?" Allen asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just here to deliver a warning, watch yourselves and your parents. Hurry and find the innocence or we will." Tyki replied before vanishing.

_**OH MY GOD! Can you believe it? I updated! Wow! Anyway… do you like it? Allen and them meet Kanda's Parents. And what did Tyki's warning mean? Stay tuned, and review to find out!**_


	3. Question

Hey guys! So I have a question... Have any of you ever been to a convention like comic con for an example. I am at one now. My favorite part is seeing everything and getting to meet people. Like today sept 4 2014 I got a hug from my fave voice actor Vic mignogna the voice of Edward Elric and spirit Albarn and tamiki suoh as well as several other characters. So do me a favor and review your favorite part if things like this. Ok?!

Kaze Hatake

the wolf


	4. Hi

Hey guys. I have a facebook account where I post times that I will be updating and if/when there are problems that will cause my updates to be delayed. Its under the name of Kaze Hatake and I don't have a profile pick yet but I have already have a post on so you can identify me. I'd love if you were to add me but you can also follow me on Instagram.


End file.
